Nightmare's are coming true
by HikariFighter
Summary: A woman is killed in Baltimore, a woman related to Tony. Now, her killer is going after him. Can Gibbs and the team get the killer before he gets Tony?
1. Discoveries

Summary: A woman is killed in Baltimore, a woman related to Tony. Now, her killer is going after him. Can Gibbs and the team get the killer before he gets Tony?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm writing on a borrowed computer, sitting in my school. I don't make any money from this. I'm just borrowing the characters of NCIS, made up a few, and it's my own story. That's it, folks.

Authoress note: This is my first long story, so no flames, please! This first chapter is a bit short but they will become longer. I'm posting the first chapters now and if you want more send me reviews! Enjoy!

Oh, and the title, _Nightmares are coming true_, is sort of from a song, _dreams are coming true_. So, not entirely mine, but what the heck!

_Nightmares are coming true_

**Chapter 1**

**NCIS Headquarters, the Bullpen 8.34 AM 14****th**** May**

"Come on, boss!"

"No."

"You didn't even listen to me! Come on, just let me…"

"No, and that's final, DiNozzo!"

"Please?"

"…"

"Pretty please? I'll get you your coffee for a month."

"NO!"

"No fair…"

"Life isn't fair, DiNozzo, and neither am I."

Tony and Gibbs walked into the bullpen, still arguing. Kate and McGee exchanged confused looks.

"What are you talking about, Gibbs?" Kate asked as Gibbs sat down at his desk.

"DiNozzo wants a day off from work", he said simply.

"And he won't let me!" Tony said.

"Why do you want a day off, Tony?" McGee asked suspiciously. "You've never had a day off."

Tony frowned at that remark.

"I did have a life before you started working here, Probie. Believe it or not." He said and sat down at his desk.

"You mean, like a family? Yeah, right." Kate said. Before Tony could answer, Gibbs´ phone rang. He picked it up, listened to what was said and got up.

"DiNozzo, gas the truck. McGee, call Ducky. We've got a body in Baltimore."

**Baltimore, 9.03 AM 14****th**** May**

The truck stopped abruptly. Gibbs got out of the car and was followed by the rest of the team, the later looking rather sick.

"You _really_ need to learn how to drive, Gibbs." Kate said as she got out. "I don't want to think about how McGee looks like, being trapped in the back of the truck."

"Then don't" Gibbs said and took a sip of his coffee. Tony stepped out, still frowning.

"Come on, Boss…"

"Drop it, DiNozzo, you're not getting the day off!" Gibbs said and stepped over to the crime scene. A young woman was lying on the ground, she had to be in her late teens, and she was obviously pregnant. Her hazel brown hair was covered in mud and her uniform was unbuttoned, revealing her large stomach. Ducky was kneeling beside her, Palmer at his side.

"What've you got for me, Duck?"

"A young girl, she can't be older than 18, Jethro. Dressed as a navy lieutenant, but far too young to be one. I'm afraid we have to give her to the local police." Ducky said and got up. "There's nothi… Anthony? Are you alright?"

Gibbs turned around and looked at his senior agent. Tony stood frozen, looking very pale. Gibbs got over to him and looked him in the eyes.

"What's wrong, DiNozzo? You know her?" he asked.

Tony didn't say anything; he just stared at the body on the ground. Just before Gibbs thought about giving the younger man a head slap, Tony seemed to be able to talk.

"Boss, I… That's… She…" he stuttered. Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "Yeah?" he asked impatient. Tony looked from the dead girl to his boss and back to the girl. He swallowed and shook his head.

"That's… That's my sister, boss…"


	2. Calls and histories

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

_Authoress' note: Wow! I never thought this would be such a big success!_

_Review reply:_

_The Swordsman: Well, you were the first to review. Thank you :-D You'll see in a couple of chapters :-)_

_Sorgina13: Thank you, I'd never thought I'd get a 'wow'!_

_Trigun1509: Really? A good job? :-D_

_Poohbear123: More coming now!_

_Nightmare's are coming true_

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

**Chapter 2, Calls and histories**

**NCIS Headquarters the Bullpen 9.45 AM 14****th**** May**

The silence was too much for Kate to handle. They had got back about fifteen minutes and Tony had been quiet all the time. At this moment, he was sitting at his desk, looking at the roof with a sad look in his eyes. Gibbs had gone up to see the director as soon as they got back, as if he was avoiding the younger man. McGee and Kate stayed silent, not knowing what to say to their friend. But the silent didn't last long as Abby soon ran into the bullpen. She saw Tony and walked over to him, pulled him up and hugged him hard.

"Oh, Tony! Oh, my God, Ducky just told me about… He told me. Are you okay? Of course you're not, you're grieving, your sister's dead and…"

"Abby!" Tony said and got out of her hug. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine, Tony, I can see it!" Abby said and looked at him with her 'I can stare like Gibbs does' look.

"She's right, DiNozzo. Everyone sees it." Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen. "I just talked to the director. She pulled some strings and we're getting jurisdiction."

Tony sat down at his desk again, placing his head in his hands. "I… That's… Thanks, boss." He said weakly. Gibbs looked at the younger man and sighed silently.

'_He's really taking this bad…'_ Gibbs thought and sat down at his own desk.

"Tony, take the day of."

"Boss, it doesn't matter now…"

"It wasn't a request. Take the day of, make the calls and, if you're feeling good, come back tomorrow."

Tony stayed silent for a moment then got up, grabbed his bag and went to the elevator.

"Make the calls? What does that mean?" Abby asked.

"They were siblings, Tony and this girl." McGee said.

"He's calling their father." Kate finished.

**Tony's apartment 7.32 PM 14****th**** May**

"No, you don't understand, I have to talk to… I've been waiting for two hours; I could just have gone there myself! No, no, no, don't put me on hold!"

Tony was sitting on the couch, phone in his hand. He had been trying to reach his father but nothing seemed to work. _'I hate it when he does that! Letting his secretary take his calls, making it almost impossible to reach him.'_ He ended the call, knowing he wouldn't be able to speak with his father without an appointment or something like that. The doorbell rang and Tony got up from his seat on the couch and got to the door. When he opened it, Gibbs stood there. Without saying anything, the older man simply went in to the apartment. Tony sighed and closed the door behind him.

"I told you, I'm fine. I've already got like 10 calls from Abby, an e-mail from Kate and a text message from McGee. Not that you can do any of those things." Tony said and smiled a bit. Gibbs didn't say anything, just gestured for Tony to take a seat on the couch. Tony sighed and sat down and Gibbs sat down in front of him, on the coffee table.

"I want you to tell me everything about your sister, Tony. And I mean everything." Gibbs said and gave Tony a hard look.

"Fine…" Tony said. "Her name's Maria. Maria Angelica, after our mother. She was my youngest sister; I was ten years old when she was born."

"Other siblings?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm the oldest, then there's Nathan, Christopher, Joseph, Matt, Josephina and Maria. Joseph and Matt are twins and it's like two years between every kid in our family."

"Your mother, how did she die?"

"She died in a car accident when Maria was six. Our dad was caught in bed with another woman by our mom and she got furious, since they had all of us and another baby on the way."

"Your mother was pregnant when she died? How long?"

"About four or five months. When she found out about dads affair, she got in the car with Josephina and Joseph and on the way to her parents, they got into a car crash. They were all killed." Tony stopped and looked sadly at Gibbs. "That was what made my father the way he is now. He lost it about a week after their funeral."

"That's why you left your home?" Gibbs asked, not because of the case, but because he didn't know much about Tony's life, he didn't talk about it that often.

"Yeah, but also since I wanted to become a cop and the old man didn't like that." Tony said with a grin. Gibbs nodded.

"That day of you wanted, did that concern your sister?" Gibbs continued. Tony shook his head.

"Yeah. She, um, she send me a letter and I got it yesterday. I got it here…" Tony said and got up from the couch. He got into his bedroom and a minute later, he came into the living room again with a paper in his hand. "If you want to see it, you'll probably want it for the case, anyway." Tony handed the paper to his boss. Gibbs took it and started reading.

'_Dear Anthony,_

_My God, it's been so long. I thought I had grown used to the thought of you not being here. I never thought I'd need you here when I cried. But I was wrong._

_You see, brother, I am pregnant and I don't know who the father is. When Father found out, he threw me out of the house. I understand his reaction, though; it's not every successful business man's dream of having his 18 year old daughter pregnant with another teenager. That is way I need your help, Anthony. For you see, our brothers all agree with Father and refuse to help me with anything._

_At the time I'm staying with Ms Broody, our old nanny, who was kind enough to help me. But she is old and I'm afraid she won't be able to help me after the twins arrive. Yes, twin boys, isn't it wonderful, Anthony?_

_I've been trying to find you ever since I found out about my pregnancy and it was not easy, I tell you that. I was sure of that you were still in Baltimore, but when I got there, they said that you had quit a couple of years ago and started working at NCIS in Washington. How cool, you have to tell me all about it!_

_But all this took a long time, longer than I had expected. I am now in my seventh month and my doctor, Mrs. Hanna Martin here in Baltimore, says that the babies are expected 30__th__ of July. I need your help, Anthony! I understand if you have settled down and don't have time for me, but if that's it, I need to know. Please, Anthony, help me!_

_Yours truly_

_Maria Angelica DiNozzo_

_P.S. I'm sending the address to Ms Broody's place with this letter. Come see me there! And I seem to be stuck on what to name my babies. Do you have any suggestions? Think about it! D.S_

Gibbs looked at his senior agent. Tony had his face turned away from his boss, looking out through the window.

"I was going to go see her today, that's why I wanted the day of. I was about to tell you when the call came." Tony said and shrugged a little. "I guess it is a good thing I didn't go…" He turned around and faced the older man, a tear running down his cheek. "I'm going to get that bastard, Gibbs. I'm going to get him for what he did to her. Mark my words, my sister will be avenged."

_Authoress' note: Second chapter done! Tell me if you like it!_


	3. The day after

_Disclaimer in chapter 1._

_Trigun1509: I know, I feel so bad, making life so hard for Tony! But it will all work out for him in the end. Or will it? :-P_

_Julie250: Thank you! I really am surprised that I get so many 'great chapter', 'wow' and 'looking forward to the next chapter'. Really makes me happy :-D_

**Chapter 3, the day after**

**NCIS Headquarters, Autopsy 8.13 AM 15****th**** May**

"What've you got for us, Duck?" Gibbs said as he entered Autopsy. Maria was lying on one of Ducky's tables, sliced open. _'It's good Tony isn't here to see this.'_ He thought.

"Not much I'm afraid, Jethro. The poor girl… Do we have a name yet?"

"Maria."

"Ah, Maria, what a beautiful name. I once met a girl named Maria and she was…"

"The point, Duck." Gibbs wasn't in the mood for one of Ducky's stories; it was too early for that.

"Yes, of course. Maria was most likely poisoned, then killed and dragged to the site." The M.E said and looked at the young girl.

"The baby?"

"Twin boys, about the 31st week."

"Cause of death?"

"Well, Jethro, you see, it was a small amount of poison in her system, just enough to sedate her. Then whatever bastard who did this sliced her throat, as you can see on her neck." Ducky said and pointed at Maria's neck where it was clearly noticeable that her throat was cut.

"And, if you look at the bruises on her back and legs, she was dragged to the site where she was found."

"Time of death?"

"I'd say somewhere between 4.30 AM and 5 AM yesterday morning." Ducky finished. Gibbs nodded and made his way back up to the bullpen. "And Jethro?" Ducky called. Gibbs turned around and looked at his old friend.

"Yeah, what is it, Duck?"

"Have you seen young Anthony?"

Gibbs sighed and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I went there last night."

"And…?"

"He was not doing so well."

Ducky walked up to Gibbs and looked him in the eyes.

"You look after him, Jethro. I don't want him to do anything foolish."

Gibbs swallowed hard.

"Yeah, neither does I. I'll look after him, Duck."

Ducky narrowed his eyes and looked deeper into Gibbs´ eyes.

"You'd better do that, if you don't you got me to answer to."

Gibbs laughed.

"What, did everyone take a 'learn how to be like Gibbs' class al of a sudden?" he asked out loud.

"Yes, Abigail has been teaching it for a week now." Ducky said and smiled. Gibbs smiled back at him and walked to the elevator.

**NCIS Headquarters, the Bullpen 8.32 AM 15****th**** May**

"Okay, let me see if I got it right." Abby said as she paced up and down the bullpen. "First it was Tony, and then a year later Nathan, then a year after _that_ Chris came…"

"Christopher." McGee corrected.

"Right, Christopher. And then three years later, Joseph and Matt. And three yearsafter _that_ little Josephina came. And then it was time for Maria two years afterwards."

"Wow, Abby, you got like all of the DiNozzo family tree." Kate said, slightly amused.

"Cool, isn't it?" Abby said, sitting on McGee's desk.

"Not that much, Abs." Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen. Abby frowned.

"You have got to tell me how you do that, Gibbs!"

"Why, so you can teach it in your 'learn how to be like Gibbs' class?" Gibbs said as he sat down at his desk. Abby got of McGee's desk and leaned over to look Gibbs in the eyes.

"Who told you? Palmer? I know I couldn't trust that man in the first place." Abby said quietly.

"Not Palmer, Ducky, Abs."

"That traitor…" Abby growled. Before anyone could say anything, Gibbs said; "What were you guys doing, anyway?"

McGee was the first to answer. "Going through Tony's family history based on your notes."

"And?" Gibbs said.

"Nothing yet…" McGee said quietly and sat back down.

"We, erm, got a little distracted as Abby learned the names of all of Tony's siblings." Kate said.

"And there are a lot! I mean, seven kids and one was on the way? How did they get so many?" Abby said in her own hysterical way.

"Apparently, our parents didn't know what a condom was…" a tired voice said. All heads turned and saw Tony standing by his desk. No one had seen him coming. The young man dropped his bag on the floor and sunk down into his chair.

"You okay, Tony?" McGee asked his partner. Tony rubbed his tired eyes and looked down at the floor.

"I've been trying to reach the old man most of the night. He still won't answer my calls."

'_And that's what all his one night stands say the day after.'_ Kate thought. If Tony wasn't in such a bad shape, that comment wouldn't have stayed in her head.

Gibbs looked at his senior agent a long time before speaking.

"You sure you're up to this, Tony?" he asked.

"Yeah… Yeah, of course." Tony answered. Gibbs nodded.

"Fine. Then I want you and McGee to go to Ms Broody in Baltimore and see what she has to say."

Tony nodded and got up and walked to the elevator, followed by McGee.

"Kate, look for anything odd about Maria DiNozzo, anything not normal for a 17-yearold girl." Gibbs said and Kate did as ordered.

"What do you want me to do, Gibbs?" Abby said. Gibbs looked at her for a moment.

"I want you to tell me all about your little club…"

**Baltimore, Ms Broody's house 9.13 AM 15****th**** May**

Tony ringed the doorbell to the house. It had been a quiet ride from NCIS to Ms Broody's house, something that Tony had enjoyed. When they had got there, he had McGee go somewhere else so he could talk to the old woman by himself.

As the door opened, Tony was greeted by an old woman with grey hair with a pair of glasses hanging in a string around her neck. The woman had a purse in her hand and was at the moment digging deep in it.

"Okay, wait a minute." She said. "While I dig, tell me what charity you work for."

Tony cleared his throat and got the old woman's attention. She looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"I know you from somewhere… Oh, if only I had my glasses…" she said and sighed.

"They're around your neck, Ms Broody." Tony said. The old woman looked down, saw the glasses and put them on.

"There, that's much better. Now, where did I know you from…" she said as she examined Tony's face.

"Anthony!" she said happily. "Come on in. Oh, I haven't seen you in, what is it now… Ten years? Something like that? No matter, you must be here to see Maria. Oh, I just knew you'd come, she was so nervous that you wouldn't but I…"

"Ms Broody." Tony interrupted. The old woman fell silent and looked at the younger man. "I… I'm not here for her… I mean, I am, it's just…" Tony began but he couldn't seem to find the words needed to tell his old nanny that Maria was gone. Ms Broody smiled. "Just spit it out, the words will come in time."

Tony took a deep breath. "Ms Broody… Maria's… She's…She was found in a ditch early yesterday morning." Ms Broody looked at him confused. "She's dead."

The old woman didn't say anything at first. Then, after the words had sunk in, she went inside and sat down in a chair with her face in her hands. Tony stepped in to the house and sat down next to her.

"I can't believe it…" the old woman whispered. "She's such a sweet girl, why would anyone do that?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out, Ms Broody." Tony said quietly. Ms Broody looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm working to find her killer, Ms Broody. I need to know what she had been up to since she got here."

The old woman got up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Of course you are… Well, come here and I'll show you to her room." she said quietly. Tony followed her to a small room next to the kitchen. "I said she could have a bigger room but she insisted she would have this one. Said it was cozy."

Tony got into the room. It was really small, just enough for him to fit. The walls were filled with bookshelves and posters. A CD-player was sitting on one of the shelves and a bunch of CD: s was lying next to it.

"Ah, yes, she loved that music. That was one of the few things she brought here when she came." Ms Broody said quietly. As Tony looked at the room again, he saw a small book lying on the desk in the middle of the room. He took it up and looked at it. "I think that was her diary. She always wrote in it. I remember seeing her writing in it after you left your father's house ten years ago. So, I think she wrote in it all the time." the old woman said. Tony looked at the old woman.

"Could I have some privacy, please?" Tony asked silently.

"Of course. Can I get you anything? Coffee, tea, water?"

"No, thank you."

As Ms Broody left, Tony opened the book. As the old woman had said, Maria had been writing in this book since Tony had left ten years ago and before that. Tony started reading.

_16__th__ June 1996_

_Dear diary_

_Mommy's having another baby. At least Anthony says so. She's getting a little fat, but Anthony says 'don't tell her'. I wonder why, it's the truth. I went to kindergarten today. It was the last time. Anthony says I'm going to school soon. I wonder how it's like. Anthony says it's fun. I hope he's right._

_17__th__ June 1996_

_Dear diary_

_Do you know what heaven is? Anthony says mommy went there. Joseph and Josephina went there too and mommy's baby too. Anthony says they had a booboo in the car and they went to heaven. Daddy's sad, but he doesn't look sad. Anthony says it's because mommy and daddy had a fight when Anthony and I was at the playground. I hope they like it in heaven. Anthony says they do. We went to a big field today with a lot of stones in the grass. One stone had mommy's name, one had Joseph's and the other had Josephina's name. Anthony says that it's a cemetery._

Tony smiled a bit. He remembered explaining to young Maria what a cemetery was. And she had used the phrase "Anthony says" really much. _'She really looked up to me, didn't she?'_ Tony thought. He skipped a few pages and landed on the day Maria went to school for the first time.

_5__th__ August 1996_

_Dear diary_

_I went to school today. It was funny! Daddy said I should go by myself since I'm a big girl now, but Anthony says I'm too small and won't get seen in traffic so he walked me to school._

Tony remembered that as well. Their father wanted a six year old girl to walk to school by herself. But Tony had refused and walked his sister to school. He had been late but he hadn't cared, at the moment, his sister was the most important thing in the world. Again, he skipped a few pages.

_18__th__ July 1998_

_Dear diary_

_Anthony's leaving home. I don't really know what that means but Ms Broody says that he won't be home again. Anthony says it's because daddy isn't nice to him or me or anyone. I think he's nice, but Anthony says it's because I'm too young to understand it. I hope Anthony's coming home again someday. I don't think I can sleep without him tucking me in._

Tony closed his eyes as the memories of that day came back to him, the sight of his brothers realizing their brother won't be home again. And the look on Marias face when Tony came to tell her.

_Flashback_

_18 year old Anthony DiNozzo walked into his sister's room. Maria was sitting on the floor, but she wasn't playing with her dolls as she used to. Instead, she sat and looked sad. When she saw her oldest brother standing in the doorway, she stood up._

"_Anthony, are you l-l-leaving?" she asked. She had been stuttering ever since the accident two years ago but now it sounded weaker. "L-l-leaving like m-m-m-mommy and Joseph and J-j-Josephina did?"_

"_Maria…" Tony said and sat down next to her. "I am leaving, but not like mommy did." His sister looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes. "S-s-s-so you're n-n-not going to h-h-h-heaven? N-n-n-Nathan said you're l-l-l-leaving for a long t-t-t-time."_

_Tony looked back. After a while he took her in his arms and sat her down in his lap, her head resting on his chest._

"_I'm not leaving like mommy did." he said quietly. "But I am going away for a while."_

"_Why?"_

_Tony thought about that for a while._

"_Because daddy's not nice, not to me, not to anyone."_

"_He's n-n-nice to m-m-me."_

"_You're too young to understand, Maria. When you get older, you'll understand."_

_Maria didn't say anything, she just sat in her brother's lap and listened to his heartbeat._

"_I will miss you, Anthony…" she said silently. Tony looked at her surprised. That was her first whole sentence without stuttering in two years. He hugged her hard._

"_And I'll miss you, Maria." he whispered in her ear. "But I'll always be there for you. Call for me, and I'll come for you." Maria giggled a little. "Like m-m-my knight in s-shiny armor"_

_Tony smiled. "I'm your knight in shiny armor."_

_End flashback_

_Authoress' note: Okay, this is my longest chapter so far. Six pages on Microsoft Word! :O But one of my favorite chapter. The next is another of my favorites, wait a couple of days and see why!_


	4. Visits

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

_Pohbear123: Really? I rock? Thank you! :-D_

_Mild swearing in this chapter, and a mini-fight_

**Chapter 4, Visits**

**Baltimore, Ms Broody's house 9.54 AM 15****th**** May**

Tony skipped a lot of pages in his sister's diary and got to the point when Maria found out she was pregnant.

_5__th__ November 2007_

_Dear diary_

_The worst thing ever has happened. I'm pregnant! I don't know what to tell Father or any of my brothers, nor do I know what to do now. My first thought was to find Anthony, but I haven't seen him in ten years! He said he would be my knight in shiny armor and that he would come if I'd call for him. But what if he forgot his promise? What if he's busy? What if he's settled down with a wife and family? What is he's dead?! Okay, calm down, he's not dead, I would've known of he was. But still, what am I going to do? I guess I have to tell Father._

_7__th__ November 2007_

_Dear diary_

_Okay, that went really bad. Worse that really bad, actually. He threw me out of the house! So now I don't have anywhere to stay… Nathan gave me the address to Ms Broody's house so I can stay there. But that's everything they'll do to me. Apparently, they don't care about their niece or nephew!_

_8__th__ November 2007_

_Dear diary_

_I went to Ms Broody's house and she was kind enough to help me. What awaits me now is what to do next. Ms Broody also suggested that I find Anthony and ask him for help. Maybe he will help me?_

Tony felt so sad when he read that part. _'Why couldn't she find me sooner?' _he thought. _'I would've come for her…'_

The following pages were filled with her thoughts about the father, who it was, and how to find Tony. He read the part when she went in to Baltimore to find him.

_2__nd__ May 2008_

_Week 29_

_Dear diary_

_I went in to Baltimore today to find Anthony. The last thing I remembered him say is that he was working at Baltimore Homicide. I thought he would still work there since it's only been three years since I heard from him. But I was wrong. He left two years ago after a case went wrong. But now he's working at NCIS in Washington. That's pretty cool. I even got his address! So, I decided I'm writing him a letter, asking for help. If he comes, I go with him. If he doesn't come, I stay with Ms Broody as long as I can. Hopefully, Anthony will help me…_

Tony threw the small book back on the desk and fell to his knees. That was the last thing Maria wrote in her diary and the thing that made Tony feel bad. _'Why couldn't I get her letter sooner?' _he thought. _'Why couldn't I help her?!'_

After sitting on the floor, he got up. _'It won't help her if I'm sitting here, feeling sorry for myself…'_ he thought. He walked into the kitchen where Ms Broody was sitting, drinking tea. He sat down next to her.

"I want you to tell me why Maria left, Ms Broody."

"Yes, of course." the old woman said. "It was the day before yesterday. She was waiting for you to answer her letter." Tony felt the guilt in him. "And this man came here, said his name was Martin Jensen. He was a couple of years younger than you, I think. He said that he was supposed to pick Maria up."

"Why?"

"Well, he said was sent by you, Anthony. Said you told him to pick up Maria and take her to your home in Washington."

Tony got up and took out his cell and speed dialed 1. "Boss, it is Tony. I think I know who our murderer is… Yeah, Martin Jensen… Right, I'll get McGee and we'll be back in about half an hour… Got it, boss". He ended the call and looked back at the old woman, still sitting at the table. "I'm leaving, but if you find anything or remember anything about this Martin Jensen…" he said and wrote down his number on a piece of paper. "Call me." The old woman nodded and Tony left.

Outside, McGee was waiting by the car.

"Well?" he said. "Did you find anything useful?"

"Maybe…" was all Tony answered as he got into the car. McGee got in as well and they made their way back to NCIS.

**NCIS Headquarters, the Bullpen 10.30 AM 15****th**** May**

Gibbs walked into the Bullpen after refilling his coffee mug the third time that morning. "Got something for me, Kate?" he asked the only agent sitting at one of the four desks.

"Not really, Gibbs. Maria DiNozzo is clean, no criminal history. I can't find anything useful about her."

"Then it is good DiNozzo found a name. Look up Martin Jensen." Gibbs ordered and sat down at his desk.

Suddenly, a man walked up to DiNozzo's empty desk. He was in his early fifties, wearing a long, brown coat. Gibbs cleared his throat, thereby getting the man's attention.

"Can I help you?"

The man didn't answer at first, just looked at the empty desk for a minute before turning to Gibbs.

"I am looking for Anthony DiNozzo. Is he here?" the man asked. Gibbs narrowed his eyes and looked at Kate.

"He's not in. Who's asking?" Kate said.

"Anthony DiNozzo Sr. His father. According to my secretary, he has been calling all night, trying to reach me."

"And?" Gibbs said angrily. "You've never cared about your son's calls before. Why would you care now?"

"Since I assume he has been contacted by my daughter and I intend to explain whatever she said to him."

"Explain what?" Kate asked.

"He may have gotten the feeling that I threw my daughter out without mercy, something I would never do."

"Then what did you do?!" Everyone in the Bullpen turned around to see a furious Tony. "Well?! Did you tell her that she could stay there and raise her kids?"

"Anthony! That is no way to talk to your father!" The old man called back.

"No, I know, that's why it's okay to talk to you like that!"

"You little…"

"You never acted like a father, not for me and not for Maria!"

"You were a mischief-maker, she is a whore. Talk to your brother's before telling me that I am no father!"

Tony didn't say anything; he simply walked over to the older man and, without any warning, punched his father hard. Gibbs rushed up and ran over to Tony before he could hurt anyone else. Gibbs held him hard around the chest.

"Calm down, Tony. Relax…" Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. The words that were meant to calm to younger man down only made it worse as Tony pushed his boss out of the way and turned back to his father.

"She's dead! You hear me?! Dead! If you hadn't made her leave home, she would've been alive now! It's your entire fault!" Tony shouted. He couldn't say anything more as Gibbs and McGee threw themselves at him, making him unable to move. Kate helped Anthony Sr. up and the older man just looked at his son and left. Once he was gone, Gibbs and McGee got up and let Tony go. The young man stood up and looked at Gibbs.

"Tony…" Gibbs said and took a step closer.

"Shut up!" Tony shouted. He was still furious but it was fading, and sadness replaced the anger had had felt only a minute ago. "You don't know what it's like!"

"I know how it feels, Tony, believe me, I do." Gibbs said and took another step closer. "It won't help to scream and fight."

"But it was his fault…" Tony said weakly. "If he hadn't… She'd still… He… I got to go." Tony walked out of the Bullpen. Gibbs looked at his back as he walked away, a concerned look in his eyes.

"What did I miss?" Gibbs turned around and saw Abby and Ducky standing by McGee's desk.

"Tony's dad was here." Kate said and sat down at her desk.

"And what did he do? Surely, Anthony didn't cause all this commotion?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah, he did." McGee said. "Anthony Sr. said something that made Tony angry."

"Angry?" Abby said. "That was more than angry, Timmy!"

"She's right." Gibbs said. "I've never seen Tony that furious."

"Are you sure it's wise to have him on the team, Jethro?" Ducky asked. "If he is this unstable…"

"It's not going to be better if I say he can't help, Duck!" Gibbs interrupted. "Look, his sister has been murdered and, I know, he's not taking it well. But if he's not here trying to find the murderer, he most likely will try and find him himself. And I won't let him do that!"

Everyone in the Bullpen fell silent.

"He's right, Duck-man…" Abby said quietly.

"I think it's best if we talk to him." Kate said. "To make sure he's okay."

"Did anyone see where he went?" McGee asked.

"It looks as if he went down to Abigail's lab." Ducky said.

Without saying anything, Gibbs got up and headed down to Abby's lab. Just outside, Tony was sitting, leaning against a wall. Gibbs sat down in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs…" Tony said quietly, avoiding Gibbs' eyes. "I shouldn't have…"

"No, you shouldn't have, but he deserved it, didn't he?" Gibbs said. Tony looked up at Gibbs. It was clearly noticeable that he had been crying.

"Yeah…" the younger man whispered. "He's an asshole; he should've seen it coming."

"Yeah, I you hadn't done that, I would've done it." Gibbs said. "Or perhaps Abby…"

Gibbs stood up and offered a hand to help Tony up. The younger man took Gibbs' hand and stood up.

"Remember, Tony; you're not alone in this. We will help you through it, and if it gets too much, just say it."

Tony nodded.

"Got it, boss…"

Together, Gibbs and Tony made their way back to the Bullpen.

_Authoress' note: Right, as I said in the last chapter, this is one of my favorite chapters. Tony punched Anthony Sr.! I just had to do that. And, yeah, Tony was a bit out of character for a second but I liked it. Hopefully you did too. _

_Okay, from now on, I'm uploading a new chapter every Friday afternoon. Since I'm writing in school, I can only write on recess and I have pretty much to do now. So don't be surprised if I forget to post a chapter sometime! I'm doing what I can with too little time._

_Remember; I WANT REVIEWS! :-P_


	5. The Killer

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

_Julie250: Thank you!_

_Trigun1509: I loved it too :-D_

_Laurence0311: Erm, thanks? I don't speak French so I don't have any idea what you said…_

_Angeleyes46: Well, like I said, I'll only have time to post new chapters once a week. But I'll try extra hard to finish this for you :-D_

**Chapter 5, the Killer**

**NCIS Headquarters, the Bullpen 1.45 PM 15****th**** May**

Again, the Bullpen was quiet. Everyone seemed shocked after Anthony Sr. came to visit. Kate was the one to break the silence.

"Gibbs, I found Martin Jensen! I have his address."

"Good, Kate. Take McGee and bring him in for interrogation." Gibbs said. "And you…" he said turned to Tony. "... Find Maria's doctor."

"Fine…" Tony said and got up and headed towards the elevator.

"Kate, McGee." Gibbs said. "Remember, this may be a sick bastard we're dealing with, so be careful!"

"Got it, boss."

"Sure thing, Gibbs."

The three agents got into the elevator and Gibbs was left alone. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"_Hey, Gibbs!"_ It was Abby.

"You got something for me, Abs?"

"_You bet boss-man! So, get down here."_

Gibbs ended the call and headed down to Abby's lab.

**NCIS Headquarters, Abby's lab 1.55 PM 15****th**** May**

CaffPow in hand, Gibbs entered Abby's lab. The young Goth played her music to loud as usual. Gibbs went over and turned it off.

"Gibbs!" Abby said as she noticed he had turned her music off. "I was listening to that!"

"What've you got, Abby?" Gibbs said as he gave her the CaffPow which she started drinking the second after he handed it to her.

"Well, I found some prints on Maria's legs. I'm running them through AFIS right now. Hopefully, I'll get a match soon."

"Why did you call me down here if don't have a match?" Gibbs said.

"You have that kind of effect, Gibbs; every time you get in here, I get a match. So I…" Abby said but was interrupted by a beeping sound.

_MATCH_

"You see?" she said smiling. Gibbs didn't care; he only looked at the name on the screen.

_Martin Jensen_

**Martin Jensen's house 2.15 PM 15****th**** May**

McGee and Kate stood outside the small house where Martin Jensen lived. As McGee moved to knock at the door, Kate's cell phone rang.

"Kate Todd."

"_Kate, it's Gibbs. __Jensen's prints are on Maria, so take him in."_

"Got it, Gibbs."

She ended the call and turned to her partner who was knocking hard on the door.

"That was Gibbs." Kate said. "We have evidence enough to take in Jensen."

"If only he'll let us in." McGee said. "It doesn't seem to be anyone home."

But McGee was proven wrong as a brick was thrown out of the window on the side of the house and a middle-aged man jumped out of it. McGee and Kate quickly got their weapons in hand and ran after him.

"Federal agents, freeze!" Kate called after with no success. The man kept running and McGee and Kate split up, McGee going left, Kate right. As Kate managed to catch up, she turned and tried to come up in front of him. When she got to where the man should've been at that point, there was no one. Kate turned around and tried to find him again. No one was there.

As Kate turned around to go after McGee, she was punched in the stomach. Gasping for air, Kate dropped to her knees. She looked up at the man she had been chasing. He took her hand and put something in it. Then he ran away again. Kate looked at the object that he had put in her hand. It was a small piece of folded paper. She unfolded the paper and looked at the words that were written.

_Beware, Anthony DiNozzo. You sister was only the start of it. Now, it's your turn._

_Authoress' note: I know, short chapter, but now, the killer has come forth. Now, what will happen? Wait and see!_

_REVIEWS!_


	6. It's your turn now

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

_Sorgina13: I know, I'm kicking myself, trying to come up with the next chapter and… Oops, won't reveal anything…_

_Laurence0311: Thank you, I will finish this Fic, as good and fast as possible._

_Julie250: Thank you, I'm trying my best and it's people like you who make my fingers type!_

_Trigun1509: So many people who love my story. It's amazing! And as I told Sorgina13, I won't tell…_

**Chapter 6, It's your turn now**

**Baltimore Hospital 2.20 PM 15****th**** May**

Tony walked into the maternity ward of the hospital in Baltimore. He was met by a middle-aged woman in a white coat.

"Mrs. Hanna Martin?" Tony asked. The woman nodded. "I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo; we talked on the phone half an hour ago."

"Ah, yes." The young woman said. "I guess it's about Miss Maria DiNozzo?"

Tony nodded slowly.

"She… she's been killed."

The doctor looked at him and then sat down in a chair nearby.

"Oh my God… It's not possible…" She placed her head in her hands and sighed heavily.

"I need to talk to you about her. Is that okay?" Tony asked as he placed an arm around her shoulders for comfort. The doctor nodded.

"Yes… Yes, of course." She got up from the chair. "Leila?" One of the nurses looked up. "Yes, doctor Martin?"

"I'm going on a break. Could you ask Jenny to take my next patient?"

"Yes, doctor."

The doctor started walking and Tony followed. They got to a small room with a desk, a few chairs and a bunch of bookshelves packed with books.

"Take a seat, Special Agent DiNozzo." Hanna said as she took a book from one of the shelves. As Tony sat down, she took out a bunch of papers from the book and looked at them. She handed one of them to Tony.

"It has everything I know about Maria."

Tony looked at the paper and turned back to the doctor.

"What else can you tell me about her, doctor?" Tony asked.

"Please, call me Hanna."

"Okay, Hanna." Tony said, smiling a bit at her.

"Well, she got here in here five months ago, saying she was thrown out of her home by her father. He's such a bastard, don't you agree?" Hanna said the last in a small growl and Tony gave her a small nod. "Anyway, we got a little close, Maria and I. She was such a sweet girl."

"Did she say anything about the father of the babies?"

"No, she didn't know who the father was."

"Anything else you can tell me?"

"Well, not really."

"Then I should be off." Tony said and got up from the chair. "If you remember something that could be of use…" Tony said and handed her his card. "…don't hesitate to call me." The doctor looked at his card.

"'Tony', is that short for Anthony?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah… Why?"

"About a month ago, during our last meeting, Maria and I got to talk about the names of her babies and she said something about naming one 'Anthony', not after her father, but after her oldest brother."

Tony stood silent and looked at Hanna as she kept on talking. He only heard a couple of words as she talked; _'sons'_, _'Matthew'_, _'brothers'_, _'father'_, _'Anthony'_.

'_After… me? She…'_

Suddenly, Tony's phone rang and Hanna fell silent. Tony took up his cell and looked at the caller ID.

_Gibbs_

Tony sighed and opened his phone.

"Tony DiNozzo."

"_Tony! Get back here, now!"_

"Can't it wait a while?"

"_No, I need you here _now_ and no argument!"_

The call was ended and Tony looked back at Hanna.

"I need to go but call me if you remember anything."

"Of course, Special Agent DiNozzo."

**NCIS Headquarters, the Bullpen 2.45 PM 15****th**** May**

Tony walked into the Bullpen and was met by Gibbs, Kate, McGee, Ducky and Abby.

"Now what?" Tony said sighing. Gibbs looked at him and handed him a piece of paper. Tony looked at the words written on it.

"Now it's my turn…" Tony said quietly.

"We'll have you put under protection until we get this guy in a prison." Gibbs said as Tony sat down at his desk. The younger man didn't say anything for a while.

"You sure it's him?" Tony asked after a couple of minutes. Abby nodded.

"Yeah, I found a print that matched his 100." she said. Tony looked up.

"So what's the plan?" he said.

Kate and McGee looked at each other before saying anything.

"Every police in Baltimore and Washington are looking for him." McGee said.

"We got some of your old colleagues to send some files about him so we can understand him better." Kate said as she sat down at her own desk. "I should have them soon."

"Is there anything I can do?" Tony asked.

"I want you to stay where I can see you twenty-four seven, Tony." Gibbs said. "I have your six where ever you go."

Tony sighed and placed his head in his hands and fell quiet. McGee and Gibbs sat down at their desks and Abby went over and sat down in Tony's lap, her arm around his shoulders. A couple of minutes later, Kate's computer beeped and she printed some papers.

"Finally, Jensen's files are here."

Gibbs got up and Kate handed him the papers. Gibbs held the papers at arm's length and narrowed his eyes, trying to read what it said. Giving up, Gibbs handed the papers to McGee and Abby started giggling.

"Martin Jensen has been charged with attacking a police officer, attempt of rape and was the prime suspect of a kidnapping case in Baltimore three years ago but was proven innocent."

"Any connections with Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I was part of the investigation of that investigation team about the kidnapping three years ago." Tony said. "I was the one who arrested him. It pissed him off."

"Perhaps that's a motive?" Kate asked.

"Seems like it…" McGee said. "But would he…" He fell silent.

"You've got a point, Timmy." Abby said and got up from Tony's lap. "A grudge can't be enough to kill a person and threaten another."

"Well, Jensen seems like that kind of guy." Gibbs said. "Get back to work; I want that guy behind bars ASAP!"

As everyone got back to their place, Tony got over to Gibbs' desk.

"Boss, what can I do?"

Gibbs looked at his senior agent.

'_I don't want you to do anything, Tony!'_ Gibbs thought. _'I want you to be safe.'_

"Just stay here, Tony." Gibbs said. "Something'll come up."

Tony didn't react to that comment; he simply got back to his desk and sat down.

**Several hours later**

The hours went by without any result in finding Jensen. As the bell struck seven, Gibbs got up.

"That's enough for today. Rest up and get back in here tomorrow. Tony, you'll stay with me tonight."

Kate and McGee got up from their desks, both looking exhausted. Tony also got up and grabbed his bag. As Kate and McGee headed towards the elevator, Tony stayed behind for a minute.

"Let's go, Tony." Gibbs said as he also headed towards the elevator. Tony sighed and followed.

**Gibbs' house, 9.15 PM, 15****th**** May**

Gibbs stood in the hallway outside the guestroom where Tony slept. Gibbs had noticed that Tony had been tired during the dinner, even though Tony wouldn't admit it. As the two men had finished, Gibbs simply led the younger man into the spare bedroom and as soon as Tony's head touched the pillow, he was fast asleep.

Gibbs stood outside, almost as if he was guarding the young man's room. Despite how tired the older man would become, he wouldn't let Jensen get to Tony.

'_He'd have to get through me first.'_ Gibbs thought as he slowly walked up and down the hall. Little did Gibbs know about the man who snuck up behind him, hidden in the shadows. The man slowly raised his hand, where something shiny was seen, and let it fall down on the back of Gibbs' head.

_Authoress' note: Ooooooo, what will happen now? See you next week!_


	7. We have to find Tony!

_Sorgina13: Wow! The chapter had been up for like a minute before I got your review! You really like my stories, don't you! And about the nails; I don't have any nails left and I'm writing the chapter after the next chapter! GAAH! Told too much…_

_Pohbear123: I know, but I couldn't help it! _

_Trigun1509: I don't think anyone can…_

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

**Chapter 7, We have to find Tony!**

**Gibbs' house, 11.42 PM 15****th**** May**

As Gibbs slowly opened his eyes, he found himself lying on his own couch.

"Tony!" Gibbs called out as he remembered what had happened and sat up, only to discover that he had a serious headache.

"Easy, Jethro…" Gibbs turned his head to see Ducky sitting on a chair by the table. The older man got up as he saw Gibbs up and walked over to the other man. "I'm afraid young Anthony is gone."

Gibbs gently touched the back of his head where someone, probably Ducky, had put some bandage on.

"Yes, we got here after Abigail had tried to call you a zillion times with no answer." Ducky said as he removed the bandages. "We found you here, unconscious, and Tony was gone."

"How long ago?" Gibbs asked.

"About two hours ago, Kate and McGee are out, looking for any clues." Ducky answered. The second he finished the sentence, the two agents walked in to the house, both looking at the floor as they saw Gibbs up.

"Well?" Gibbs asked impatiently. McGee shook his head.

"Nothing, Gibbs…" Kate said. "He must be really good if he can escape without any trace."

"It's not possible that he just showed up, knocked me out, grabbed Tony and flew away!" Gibbs said.

"Well, maybe we should wait until the morning arrives." Ducky said. "It's in the middle of the night, even killers need sleep." Gibbs looked at the clock. It _was_ indeed fifteen to midnight. "I think it's best we all go to sleep and continue the first thing tomorrow."

**Unknown place, unknown time**

Tony slowly opened his eyes. Where ever he was, it was a dark place and it smelled like dirt. _'Where am I?'_ Tony thought as he tried to move his hands. He soon discovered that he was tied up against a cold flat object, most likely a wall. He couldn't move his legs either so he could easily figure out that his kidnapper had tied them up as well.

"Good morning, Detective DiNozzo."

Tony turned his head towards the source of the sound and remembered that it was dark.

"Oh, yes, I forgot about the blindfold. How foolish of me."

Suddenly, everything was light again. Tony closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, blinking, to adjust his eyes to the light. As he had gotten used to seeing again, he turned to look for his captor. It was a man in his thirties, red hair and glasses covering his eyes.

"Remember me, Anthony?" he said and stepped a little closer to Tony and removed the glasses. Realization struck Tony.

"Jensen!" Tony said, louder than he had expected. The other man smiled mischievously.

"You missed me, DiNozzo? I guess you have been _so_ eager to find me after I killed your little sister." Jensen said. "Go to Hell." Tony growled, felling the blood boil in his veins. He was rewarded with a hard punch in his stomach. Gasping for air, Tony looked Jensen in his eyes. "Okay, go to a _very_ warm place with a red guy." Another punch was thrown at Tony, this time it hit him in his side. A cracking sound and the pain that came after the punch told Tony that he just broke a rib.

"I thought you'd grown up, Detective." Jensen said as he gave Tony a hard punch in the face. "But no, of course not. Why would Anthony Daniel DiNozzo ever grow up?"

Tony looked surprised at Jensen. "Ah, yes, I know everything about you, DiNozzo." Jensen said and sat down in a chair. "That's how I was able to find your weaknesses. But I wouldn't have done it without some help." As he finished his sentence, a door was opened and a young woman walked in. Jensen smiled warmly at her.

"Why don't you say 'hi' to our guest, Leila?" Jensen said. The young woman walked up to Tony and gently stroked Tony's chest and Tony realized now that he didn't have a shirt on.

"Hello, Special Agent DiNozzo." Leila said. "Good to see you again." Tony realized who she was and sadly hung his head.

"Yes, Leila was the one who found your sister." Jensen said as he got up and took Tony's cheek in his right hand and looked Tony in his eyes. "It's all thanks to her that I succeeded in doing this."

Jensen let go of Tony's head and stepped back. "You'd might want to go out for a couple of minutes, darlin'; it's going to get nasty in here." Jensen said. Leila nodded once and got out the same way she got in.

As he made sure Leila was out, Jensen turned his attention back to Tony. "Now…" he whispered as he took something from his pocket. "We are going to have fun."

Tony saw the object as Jensen stepped into the light; a pair of brass knuckles, one on each hand. Jensen smiled with insanity as he landed the first punch on Tony's side.

**NCIS Headquarters, the Bullpen, 7.15 AM 16****th**** May**

As Kate and McGee walked into the Bullpen, they weren't surprised to see Gibbs there, on the phone with someone, probably the local police.

"Well, search harder!" Gibbs all but screamed into the phone. "One of my agents are missing, you can't have coffee-breaks every minute, so GET TO WORK!" Gibbs ended the call pretty violent and turned towards his agents. "And where have you two been?! Get to work!"

"Yes, boss." McGee said and rushed off towards his desk and Kate went over in silent. The three agents sat by their desks in silent, which was sometimes interrupted by Gibbs yelling at someone in the phone, McGee for bringing him to cold coffee, his own computer or at McGee for bringing him to hot coffee.

"Gibbs!" Kate called while Gibbs was screaming at his cell phone the third time that early morning. "Screaming won't make the search go faster!"

"Then you find a way to make it yourself!" Gibbs called back. "We have to find Tony before Jensen kills him!"

The Bullpen fell silent again. After thirty minutes of an awkward silence, Kate's phone rang.

"Kate Todd. Really? Where?" Gibbs and McGee both looked over as Kate wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Got it. Thank you, officer." Kate ended the call and turned to her team-mates. "They found Jensen's car, it's by an abandoned house. I got the address, it's a five minutes drive from here." Gibbs didn't say anything, he didn't have to since both McGee and Kate was getting ready before Gibbs even got up from his desk.

"Good work, Kate. Now let's go get Tony home!" Gibbs said, got up, grabbed his gun and went towards the elevator.

'_Hold on, Tony…'_ Gibbs thought as he walked out of the building and headed towards the car. _'We're coming for you.'_

**Jensen's hideout, unknown time**

Jensen removed his brass knuckles and looked at his victim who was gasping for air, bleeding from the wounds Jensen had caused. Jensen walked up to Tony and took a knife from his own belt.

"This was fun, Anthony!" Jensen said and started to polish his knife. "But I want to hear you scream. Why can't you scream for me, DiNozzo? Scream like you sister did." Tony growled low as Jensen raised the knife. The second later, the knife was stuck in Tony's right shoulder. Trying not to scream in pain, Tony closed his eyes and grunted.

"Aw, no fun!" Jensen said and walked away from Tony, the knife still in the other man's shoulder. Jensen walked away to a table that was situated at the other end of the room, and took something shiny. As he turned around again, Tony's heart missed a beat as he saw what it was;

A gun pointed towards Tony's chest.

"This…" Jensen whispered. "This has _got_ to make you scream."

He fired.

_Authoress' note: :-O What did I just do?! I am so going to get killed by my fans now!_

_Okay, since I can't post a new chapter on Friday (I'm off from school) and I can't post anything next week (I'm on a break from school) and the story is almost complete, I'm going to post the next few chapter's as soon as I can to please my loyal fans. Think of this as my way to apologize for another cliffhanger…_

_And I don't know if Tony's middle name is Daniel, but I know his full name is Anthony D. DiNozzo and Daniel seemed to fit him pretty good when I wrote this chapter._

_And I promise that I'll try to avoid cliffhangers!_


	8. The Rescue

_Sorgina13: Sorry! But here's the next chapter! Hopefully, you won't blame me _that_ much after this one!_

_Laura-trekkie: I'll answer all your reviews in this one:_

_1. I know :'-(_

_2. Yep, he's an asshole._

_3. I tried to get something like a background check to get to know Tony better, something I miss in the real TV-show. Glad you liked it :-)_

_4. Again, he's an asshole, I just had to beat him up!_

_5. You'll see, my friend, you'll see…_

_6. Yeah, I realized that mistake. Tony was to "busy" grieving his sister's death, he didn't remember the name. And when McGee read it to him, he remembered. That's my version of it._

_7. Leila is a nurse who works at the maternity ward in Baltimore; she has a line when Tony visits Maria's doctor. And my reason for Kate and McGee going home for some sleep; I didn't know what to do! So I had Gibbs stay behind all night and Jensen, Kate and McGee went home to sleep. I know, it sucks, but that was all I could come up with…_

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

**Chapter 8, the Rescue**

**Jensen's hideout, 8.35 AM 16****th**** May**

The car hadn't even stopped completely as Gibbs hurried out of it, gun in hand. McGee and Kate followed after they had gotten out of the car, also armed and ready. Jensen's hideout was a small house with an even smaller garden. It was noticeable that the house had been abandoned for a long time.

Gibbs was the first to enter. He simply kicked the door in and McGee and Kate was surprised by the sudden strength. As they entered the house, McGee went to search to kitchen, Kate the bedroom and Gibbs the living room.

"Clear!" McGee's call came.

"Clear!" Kate called as well.

"Clear…" Gibbs said quietly. He continued to search the room for something, anything, that would help him to find Tony. And after moving the couch away, he found a small door in the floor. "In here!" Gibbs called and Kate and McGee were at his side in a second. As Gibbs reached out to open the trapdoor, a gunshot was heard.

"No…" Gibbs whispered as he opened the door. He went down the stair and in to a small basement. He kicked in another door and went in to an even smaller room.

There was Jensen, holding a gun pointed towards a man hanging on the wall, his hands and feet tied up as if to make it look like he was crucified. Jensen turned around, saw Gibbs and smiled.

"Well, hello Special Agent Gibbs." Jensen said. But Gibbs couldn't hear what he said; everything fell silent around him as he saw the face of the man gasping for air, a face covered in cuts, bruises and blood.

"Tony…" Gibbs whispered. Before anyone could reply, Gibbs raised his gun and fired. Jensen was dead before he could hit the ground. As Gibbs made sure Jensen wouldn't get up again, he rushed over to Tony, whose head hung down, touching his bare chest.

"Tony…" Gibbs whispered again as he untied the ropes around Tony's hands and feet. "Come on, Tony, wake up." Gibbs loosened all the ropes and the younger man fell down, but was caught by Gibbs who laid him gently on to the floor.

"Kate, call an ambulance!" Gibbs called. Kate took out her phone and left the basement and McGee went over to triple-check that Jensen was really dead. Gibbs started to put pressure on the gunshot wound Tony sustained, causing Tony to moan and stir a little.

"Come on, Tony." Gibbs tried again, louder this time. "Wake up."

Almost as if he had heard those words, Tony's eyes opened.

"Boss…" Tony said in a weak voice.

"Don't talk, save your strength." Gibbs said.

"He's… got a… accomplice, a nurse…" Tony started but was interrupted as he started coughing. "She works… at the maternity ward… in Baltimore."

"Tony…" Gibbs said as he realized what his senior agent was talking about.

"Ly… Lydia…" Tony said even weaker than before and closed his eyes.

"KATE!" Gibbs screamed. "WHERE'S THAT DAMN AMBULANCE?!"

"They're here, Gibbs!" Gibbs could hear Kate call back. Not even thirty seconds later, a group of paramedics ran into the room.

"What's the situation here, sir?" one of them asked as the other two laid Tony on to a stretcher.

"Gunshot wound is all we know, it could be more." Gibbs said as he stood up. The paramedic nodded and he and the other two paramedics went up the stairs. In the doorway, he turned back towards Gibbs.

"We have one more seat." he said. "One of you could go with us, if you want."

"Kate, call Ducky, have him meet us at the hospital." Gibbs said. "I'm going with Tony."

**The Hospital, 8.50 AM 16****th**** May**

As soon as the ambulance arrived at the hospital and the paramedics got Tony into surgery, Gibbs was left alone in the waiting room. But he wasn't alone for long, as Ducky came in only ten minutes after Gibbs.

"I heard what happened." Ducky said. "Any news?"

"They just got him into surgery." Gibbs answered. Ducky sighed and sat down next to Gibbs. After only a minute of silence, Abby rushed in.

"Where is he?" the young Goth said loudly. "Where is he?!"

"Calm down, Abby!" Gibbs said.

"I can't calm down, Gibbs!" Abby said. "Tony's hurt, and he might _die_!"

"He won't die, Abs." Gibbs said. "I'll kill him if he does."

The hours went by. Kate and McGee came as well; both wore an expression that was too hard to read their feelings. Doctors and nurses came by every half-hour for an update about Tony, but they always said the same thing;

'_The surgery will take at least an hour more, you will have to wait.'_

But as the clock struck noon, Gibbs heard what he didn't want to hear.

"He's crashing, doctor!"

Gibbs stood up, looking towards the OR. "No…" he whispered. "Tony…"

_Authoress' note: Oops, another cliffhanger. I can't keep my promises, apparently… But I'll see you soon!_


	9. Revelations

_Sorgina13: You'll just have to see…_

_Trigun1509: Updating now!_

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

**Chapter 9, Revelations**

"_We're losing him!"_

"_He's crashing, doctor!"_

"_Charging… Clear!"_

"_Still flat."_

"_Charging… Clear!"_

"_Nothing, doctor."_

"_Charging… Clear!"_

Tony slowly opened his eyes. He stood on a playground, the playground where he used to take Maria when they were young.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Tony turned around, only to see a young woman standing there. Her hazel hair blew gently in the breeze. "I've always loved this place." she said and looked at him with her blue eyes. "It's my sanctuary."

Tony took a step closer to her and reached out his hand towards the young woman's face.

"M… Maria?"

Maria smiled at him. "It's good to see you again, Anthony."

"But you're…" Tony stuttered. "Am I…"

Maria's smile faded and she looked deep in to her brother's eyes.

"They're losing you, Anthony." she said sadly. "You have to go back."

Tony shook his head. "No, I… I don't want to leave you again."

"Anthony, you have to!" Maria said and took his head in her hands. "My time came so I had to leave, but you have so much left to do, so many people you have to take care of!" As Maria's hands touched Tony's face, he could hear calls, cries, and people calling his name.

"_Oh my God, Tony, please don't die!"_

"_I don't know what I'd do without you, Tony, please don't die."_

"_You can't leave me alone with Gibbs, Tony, that's not fair!"_

"_Damn it, Tony, I gave you an order! Don't you dare disobey that!"_

"Anthony." Maria said and removed her hands from his face. "You're almost gone now. It's time to go back."

"But I…" Tony started but everything seemed to grow darker, his vision became blurry.

"I'll always be with you, Anthony, even though I'm not there with you." Maria said smiling. Before Tony could answer, everything went black.

"_He's back."_

**The Hospital, 1.15 PM, 16****th**** May**

Gibbs walked up and down the corridor outside the OR. The last thing he had heard was that they were losing Tony. After that Abby had almost gone berserk and McGee was at the moment trying to calm her down. Gibbs, on the other hand, had simply walked away for some peace and quiet. But he couldn't calm down; the thought of loosing Tony wasn't something he could just shake of, something that didn't matter. Everything was just too much for Gibbs.

"Damn it, Tony, I gave you an order!" he cried out. "Don't you dare disobey that!"

He had his hands curled up in fists, shaking violently. The rest of the team looked back at the older man who went back and sat back down. Ducky put a comforting arm around Gibbs' shoulders and the team was silent for a couple of minutes. After about fifteen minutes, a nurse approached the team.

"Are you here for Special Agent DiNozzo?"

Gibbs stood up. "Yes, is he alright? Is he okay?!"

"Yes, yes he is." the nurse said and the team sighed in relief. "What is his status?" Ducky asked.

"Special Agent DiNozzo sustained a gunshot wound which broke a few ribs and punctured his right lung. He was stabbed, most likely with a knife, and that nicked an artery and he will need to keep the arm immobilized for some time. He also sustained some damage to his left foot and might need to walk on crutches for a couple of weeks. He sustained a small concussion and has lost a large amount of blood." the nurse looked at the worried team. "He will be okay, but we will need to keep him here at the hospital for observation for two weeks."

"Can we see him?" Gibbs asked.

"Special Agent DiNozzo is still heavily sedated and he will most likely not be able to know if you're there or if you're something in his head. But I'll show you to his room."

**Tony's room, 1.50 PM 16****th**** May**

Gibbs was the first to enter the room where the nurse said Tony was in. The younger man was asleep, bandages covering most of his torso and face. Someone had also put and oxygen mask over his mouth.

"We have room for one more." the nurse said as Gibbs sat down in a chair next to Tony's bed. "If you want to stay with him." Ducky put his hands on Gibbs shoulders. "You stay here, Jethro." the older man said. The rest of the team nodded in agreement. "I'm sure young Anthony will feel better if he wakes up and you're there."

"I will leave you alone." the nurse said and left the small room. Once she was gone, Abby started crying quietly. "He'll be okay, right, Gibbs?" When no one answered, the young Goth walked over to McGee who embraced her. "Of course he will…" McGee whispered to no one. "He has to…"

As the hours went by and the evening approached, the team left for the lobby to get some food to bring up to the room. Gibbs stayed behind to make sure Tony wasn't alone if he would wake up. As everyone was gone and Gibbs was left alone with the unconscious Tony, Gibbs turned his attention to the younger man.

"I'm sorry, Tony…" Gibbs whispered. "I should've gotten to you sooner. I let you down." Holding back the tears, Gibbs got up and looked out the window where the sundown was seen.

"I…" Gibbs turned around to see Tony awake. Gibbs walked back and sunk to his knees, resting one hand on Tony's forehead.

"Easy, Tony…" Gibbs whispered as he gently stroked Tony's hazel hair. "I won't… disobey you… boss." Tony said weakly. "I know, Tony…" Gibbs said. "Sleep, Tony, I'll be here when you wake up."

"I…" Tony started as his eyes began to drop. "I saw… her…"

"Tony…" Gibbs said, but Tony was already asleep. Gibbs stood up and looked out the window again. As he realized what Tony meant with those last words, a single tear ran down the older man's cheek.

_Authoress' note: Well, that's it for today! I guess everyone is happy now that Jensen is dead and Tony won't die. I think that there's about two or three chapters left, so I'll try to post them tomorrow! But if that won't work, I'll have them all up by Thursday._


	10. DON'T MAKE ME STAY HERE, PLEASE!

_Sorgina13: Thank you! I'm saved!_

_Pohbear123: Please, I couldn't kill Tony; I love him as much as you do. And besides, if I killed him, I would get killed by my fans!_

**Chapter 10, DON'T MAKE ME STAY HERE, PLEASE!**

**Tony's room, 10.42 AM 17****th**** May**

Apart from the brief moment the previous night, Tony hadn't woken up after the surgery. He mostly slept and Gibbs sat by his side, watching over him. The team paid their visits, hoping Tony would be awake when they came.

"Come on, _please_, Tony!" Abby pleaded as she sat at the end of his bed. "I'll make you pancakes! Or I'll take you to a movie! I'll do anything, so please wake up!"

"Abby!" Ducky interrupted the young Goth's pleading. "Young Anthony is still heavily sedated; he'll probably sleep for the next few hours."

"But I'll have some of those pancakes." Gibbs said. "Hospital food stinks."

"It stinks even more to have to _stay_ at a hospital." All heads in the room turned back to the bed as Tony talked, eyes still closed. "Really, it _stinks_."

"Oh yeah?" Gibbs said. "Get used to it; you'll be staying here two more weeks." Tony's eyes opened, looking terrified at Gibbs.

"Boss!" Tony said. "You can't do that to me!"

"Oh, I can." Gibbs said. "Believe me, I can…"

"But I hate hospitals, boss." Tony said.

"Always has, always will I guess." Gibbs said.

"DON'T MAKE ME STAY HERE, PLEASE!" Tony said, almost screaming at the top of his lungs.

"You will stay, even if it means I have to sit on you to make sure you stay here, DiNozzo!" Gibbs said as loud as Tony did.

"Lunch, anyone? 'Cuz I'm leaving." Kate said and fled the room where Tony and Gibbs seemed to be close to killing each other.

"Coming."

"I think I'll join you, Caitlin."

"Don't leave me here alone, guys!"

And suddenly, there was just Gibbs and Tony in the room.

**Half an hour later**

Admitting his defeat, Tony fell silent. Gibbs had threatened to fire him if he didn't stay the two weeks as the doctor's said. The room was silent until a knock on the door was heard. As Gibbs turned, a young man entered. He seemed to be in his mid twenties and had hazel hair and blue eyes and wore a long black coat.

"Anthony." the young man said. Gibbs turned back to Tony. Tony just looked at the new visitor, his face pale.

"Nathan." Tony said, not to greet, he just said it to himself. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Nathan said. "Alone." Gibbs got up from his chair and walked up to the young man. Nathan and Gibbs stared at each other for a second before Gibbs turned back to Tony. "I'll be out here." Gibbs said. "Sure, Gibbs." Tony's reply came. The old man left the room and in the hallway, the rest of the team stood.

"Who was that?" Abby asked. "He didn't seem like anyone of Tony's friends."

"That was Nathan." Gibbs explained quietly. "Tony's brother."

"What are you doing here, Nathan?" Tony sat up in his bed, looking at his brother who had taken Gibbs' place on the plastic chair next to the bed.

"What? A guy can't visit his older brother who's in the hospital?" Nathan said.

"You forgot that you haven't been speaking to me in ten years?" Tony said. "I left the house, I was disowned and none of you has _ever_ come to see me."

"Hey, you're my brother and you're in the hospital." Nathan said. "Paying my respects to my sick brother…

"Shut up, Nathan. I've been worse." Tony interrupted.

"Worse than being drugged, kidnapped and beaten up?" Nathan said.

"Try the plague." Tony said. Nathan fell silent, looking at his brother. "You heard me; plague."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Anthony." Nathan said. The two men sat in silent for a minute, before Tony became sick of it.

"The truth, Nathan. Why are you here?" Nathan looked Tony in his eyes.

"Maria's funeral is this afternoon." Nathan said quietly. Tony ran his god hand through his hair. "I got a call from some guy named 'Mallard' who said you were here, so I tried to convince Father to delay the funeral so you could attend." Nathan looked at his brother. "He wouldn't do it."

"I…" Tony started, but couldn't seem to find the words.

"That's why I came here." Nathan said and got up from the chair. "To tell you."

"Nathan, I… Thanks." Tony said. Nathan smiled at him.

"You're welcome, brother."

Gibbs and the rest of the team sat in the hallway when Nathan got back out of Tony's room. The younger man walked up to the team, looking rather upset.

"Gibbs was it?" the younger man asked as he approached the team. Gibbs nodded and Nathan continued. "I'm sorry I threw you out like that; I just wanted to talk to him in private."

"About what?" Ducky asked.

"Doctor Mallard, I presume?" Nathan asked and Kate moaned quietly so no one could hear her. _'Oh my God, there's two of them…'_ she thought.

"Well… it's just…" Nathan started and sighed. "Maria's funeral is this afternoon. I just came by to tell Anthony that."

"Oh, no…" Gibbs said quietly. Nathan looked at the clock and sighed again. "I must go now. I… I hope I'll see Anthony soon; it'll mean a lot to… Bah, never mind." Nathan left and the team looked after the young man.

"Mean a lot to whom?" Abby asked.

As the team tried to find out who it would be important to if Tony was at Maria's funeral (possibilities like old girlfriend, an old teacher or one of Tony's dad's wives came up), Gibbs walked up to the nurse's station where Tony's doctor stood.

"Special Agent Gibbs." Doctor Adler greeted as Gibbs approached him. "Is everything alright with Special Agent DiNozzo?"

"No… No, it's not." Gibbs said and explained the situation.

When Gibbs had finished, Doctor Adler sighed heavily. "I'm afraid it's too early to release Special Agent DiNozzo, sir."

"It's only for a couple of hours!" Gibbs said. "It's his sister; he'll be crushed if he can't go."

"I'm sorry, Special Agent Gibbs, I just can't do it!"

"What if I go with him?" Gibbs said. "Make sure he doesn't fall on his ass and gets into even _more_ trouble?" Doctor Adler seemed to think about it for a minute, but when he couldn't get an answer, Gibbs spoke again. "Please…"

**Tony's room, 11.29 AM 17****th**** May**

As Gibbs walked back into Tony's room, he wasn't surprised to see Tony out of his bed, fully dressed and a crutch under his arm.

"Out of my way, boss." Tony said as he tried to walk with the crutch. "I'm going to Lon Island and there's nothing…" Gibbs interrupted by giving the younger man a small push, making him loose his balance and fall back down on his bed.

"NOT cool, Gibbs!" Tony cried out as he tried to stand again. Again, he was push down and this time, Gibbs had his hand hard on Tony's unharmed shoulder.

"Tony." Gibbs said in a firm voice. Tony looked up at the older man. "I have to do this, boss." Tony whispered. "I have to be there and…"

"I know, Tony." Gibbs interrupted. "That's why I fixed it so you can go there."

"Boss…" Tony said.

"But I'm going with you, so that means you're going back here when we're done." Gibbs interrupted. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal, boss." Tony said. Gibbs smiled slightly, a smile invisible to the naked eye. "Good. Now, get up. Don't want you falling down every time you stand."

"Hey, you pushed me twice!" Tony said. "I was actually doing great until you came in." Before Tony could say anything else, Gibbs gave him a gentle tap on the head, similar to his well-known head-slap. Tony fell silent and Gibbs left the room again.

_Authoress' note: Hello! I'm sorry for the late update, but I've been drowning in homework and stuff. Literally drowning! And, this chapter seemed to go so slow! I couldn't come up with anything new! But here's chapter ten and now it's one chapter left (I think) and I'll do my best and try to post it today! Or else you'll have to wait two more weeks and I can't do that to you! Not after all the threats I got after the cliffhangers… But I'll see you soon!_


	11. Epilogue, part 1

Sorgina13: I know, I hate when I can't write because of homework

_Sorgina13: I know, I hate when I can't write because of homework! Well, here's the next chapter!_

_Pohbear123: Thanks for the tip! I didn't think of that._

_Mickey-Phil: Well, as I said a couple of chapters ago, I've got to much homework to do! But I'm trying my best to finish this story ASAP._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1._

**Chapter 11, Epilogue part 1**

**The Cemetery, 3.15 PM 17****th**** May**

Gibbs pulled over at the sidewalk outside the cemetery. He got out of the car, went to the other side and helped Tony out. The younger man had trouble with his balance, but Gibbs knew that something like that wouldn't stop him.

"Boss..." Tony said quietly. "I..."

"I'll go with you, Tony." Gibbs interrupted, knowing what Tony was about to say. "You can't walk 100% yet, so I'm going with you." Tony looked at his boss, a small smile on his lips.

"Thanks, boss."

The weather that day was truly sad. The rain fell silently and the wind blew gently through Tony's hair. As he and Gibbs walked down the cemetery, they saw a group of men standing a couple of meters in front of them. One of them was Nathan, Tony's brother who had come to visit him at the hospital a couple of hours ago. Besides him, three other men stood there, one seeming older than the others. The priest arrived and Tony and Gibbs sat down at the chair on the grass, separated from the group of men. None of them made any sign of showing they knew Tony was there.

The old priest started talking, mostly about Jesus and God and stuff like that. Tony stayed silent, not listening to the priest's words, watching beyond the cemetery, somewhere Gibbs only could imagine. But he had a good guess where the younger man was.

In the end of the priest's speech, Tony looked up, a small tear in his eyes. Seeing this, Gibbs put his arm around the younger man's shoulders. As Tony inhaled, trying not to cry, Gibbs looked over at the group of men. No tears there. One of them, though, the youngest it seemed, had his face buried in his hands.

As the priest stepped away from the coffin, the group of men stood up and walked over to it. Gibbs looked at Tony who still inhaled and exhaled deep. "You ready?" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded as an answer. Knowing how painful it would be, Gibbs had his hand on Tony's good shoulder and walked with him. Once at the coffin, Gibbs let go of Tony's shoulder and

stepped back a few steps, allowing Tony to say his final goodbye's in private.

'_You're gone… You're really gone.'_ Those words went trough Tony's head over and over again. As he stood there, the memories came back to him; everything from when Maria was born to the day Tony left the DiNozzo family. Now, it didn't matter anymore. She was gone, murdered, along with her two unborn babies. Tony sighed as her words echoed in his head.

'_Anthony! Look at me!' 'Where's mommy, Anthony?' 'Anthony, are you leaving?' 'Anthony…' 'I love you, Anthony.'_

"I'm sorry, Maria…" Tony whispered. "If I just… Maybe if… If he hadn't…" Not one of Tony's sentences came out complete; he just kept on stuttering endlessly. The tears came and Tony shook his head. "It's my entire fault…"

"_Don't blame yourself, Anthony."_

The female voice came from nowhere. Tony looked around and saw that he was alone.

"_The person to blame is the person who killed us."_

Once again, Tony looked around and again, no one was there. The female voice was in his head, for no woman was there.

'_Am I loosing my mind?'_

"_No, Anthony, you're not loosing your mind; I am speaking to from the other side."_

'_Maria?"_

"_Yes. Anthony, I know you blame yourself, but you mustn't! Remember, I'll always be with you, and when I can't help, you have your family to help you."_

'_Our family? But they…'_

"_Not _our_ family, _your_ family."_

Tony turned around and looked at Gibbs who stood behind him.

"_They will be there f__or you as much as I will."_

Tony turned his head towards the heaven and smiled a little. "Thank you…" Tony whispered so quiet that no one else could hear him. "Thank you, Maria…"

As Tony started walking away from the coffin, Gibbs saw the tears in the younger man's eyes. As Tony approached his boss, Gibbs put his arms around the younger man and pulled him close. They stood like that for a couple of minutes, Gibbs holding Tony hard, not too hard, but hard enough to make his message clear.

_Authoress' note: Aw, how cute! Well, that's part one, part two will come up soon (I think) and that will be about the rest of Tony's day._


	12. Epilogue, part 2

_Sorgina13: Thank you__. I'm not so sure I understood what you meant, but I thank you for reviewing. As usual, you're the first one:-D_

_Pohbear123: Again, thank for the tip! I have problem trying to find out a way to show Gibbs and Tony's father-son connection which we all love (at least I love it) and you give me a lot of tips! Thanks again!_

_Angeleyes46: Aw, thank you! You make me so happy! :-D_

_Authoress' note: Okay, apparently, my muse just died. Or something like that, because I can't seem to come up with anything new! So that's my reason for not being able to post this chapter up until now. __And, well, maybe because I've been away this weekend. I left for Sweden's capitol city, Stockholm, and saw Simple Plan perform. So awesome, they're the __best__! Anyone agrees with me?_

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

**Chapter 12, Epilogue part 2**

**The Cemetery, 3.45 PM 17****th**** May**

As the ceremony ended and the priest walked away, Tony sat down at a bench while Gibbs went to get the car. Tony needed all the time for himself he could get, so Gibbs took his time. As Tony sat there, waiting and resting his injured foot, the sun behind him was suddenly blocked and Tony turned around. To his surprise, Tony saw his father standing there looking at him, anger in his eyes.

"Anthony." Anthony Sr. said. Tony didn't say anything; he simply glared back at the older man with the same angry glare his father gave him. "Well? Are you not going to answer your father?"

"You didn't ask anything." Tony replied cold. "What do you want?"

"You should watch your tone, young man." Anthony Sr. said warningly. Coming to his senses, the older man cleared his throat. "What I want is your attention for a minute."

"I don't think so." Tony said and tried to get up from the bench he was sitting on. _'Where's Gibbs when you need him?'_ Tony thought as he looked up and down the street.

"I was not asking, Anthony." Anthony Sr. said and gave Tony a strong push, making the younger man fall back down. Tony grunted as his father held his hand hard on Tony's injured shoulder. Ignoring his son's obvious pain, Anthony Sr. continued. "What I want from you is for you to come back with me."

"What?!" Tony said angrily. "Why would I do that?!"

"I have lost too many children these last years…"

"And just how many did you actually _care_ about?" Tony replied.

"And now after Maria's death, I realised my firstborn son is not ready to take over DiNozzo Industries after I am gone." Anthony Sr. looked his son in his eyes. "And that is why you are coming back with me."

"Yeah right…" Tony said. "You remember one tiny, perhaps insignificant thing? You disowned me, threw me out of the family when I wanted to do what _I_ want with my own life!"

"That does _not_ matter anymore, Anthony." Anthony Sr. said. "You are my son and since you did not act as one before, it is time for you to do it _now_."

"Like I said, yeah right." Tony said and glared at his father once again. Once again, Tony grunted in pain as Anthony Sr. buried his fingers in Tony's shoulder.

"Now, like I said, you will come with me or I will…"

"You won't do a thing!" Both father and son turned their heads around. Gibbs was there and by the looks of it, he was furious. As he approached Anthony Sr. and Tony, Gibbs simply took the older man around his shoulders and pushed him away. "How _dare_ you?!" Anthony Sr. snapped.

"If you talk like that to _my_ agent again, you will be _really_ sorry, old man." Gibbs growled. Anthony Sr. walked up to Gibbs and stared at him.

"This is _my_ son, not your." Anthony Sr. said coldly.

"Oh yeah?!" Gibbs said. "Well, you don't act as if he's your son, not like I do!"

Stunned by the last comment, Anthony Sr. narrowed his eyes and turned around and walked away. Once the older man was gone, Gibbs went back to Tony, who had his hand on his injured shoulder. "You okay, Tony?"

"I'm fine…" Tony said quietly. Gibbs nodded and stood up.

"You ready to get back to the hospital?" Gibbs asked.

"But I'm doing so good, boss!" Tony tried. "I mean, I can make it at my place with out any problem. So, I'll just go back and don't disturb the nice people at the hospital."

"If you don't want to go back to the hospital, Tony…" Gibbs said. "I'll send you back to your father."

Tony's face went pale and the younger man seemed to get Gibbs' message. "Fine, I'll go back." Gibbs smiled and reached out his hand towards Tony who took it. As they walked towards the car, Tony stopped. "Did you…" Tony said quietly. "Did you really mean those things you said back there?"

Gibbs stopped as well and looked at his senior agent, the son he never got. The younger man looked back at him, pain in his eyes, a pain that had been haunting those hazel eyes for far too long. Gibbs swallowed. Deep inside, the older man didn't want to expose these feelings, mostly because he was afraid that Tony would be used as a weapon against Gibbs if the older man's feelings were known. But knowing how Tony had been feeling these past few days, Gibbs just couldn't keep this from him.

"Tony… I…" Gibbs sighed and lightly placed his hand on Tony's unharmed shoulder. "Ever since... I… Well… Yeah. I meant it."

Tony smiled his DiNozzo-grin and continued walking. "Thanks, boss." Tony said as he sat down in passenger-seat in Gibbs' car. "That means a lot to me."

"I know, Tony." Gibbs replied as he began driving back towards the hospital.

_Authoress' note: Aw, that was cute. Again, thanks for the tip, Pohbear123!__ I'm not so sure about the ending, but hopefully it won't be that bad. Well, now there's only one chapter left!_


	13. Epilogue, part 3

_Sorgina13: I know, but like I said the last chapters it's too much work for me now... But here it is! :-D_

_Pohbear123: Pohbear123: You're welcome! I know, it's so sad, but I'll make him live with Gibbs for some time... (Semi-evil laughter)_

**Chapter 13, Epilogue part 3**

**The Hospital, 4 PM 2****nd**** June**

Tony walked out of the hospital ad fast as he could with his crutch. "Freedom!" the young man called out as he reached the parking lot. "Glorious freedom!" Gibbs, standing by his car and waiting for the younger man, sighed and rolled his eyes. Underneath his hard skin, the older man smiled at Tony's happiness. Knowing how much his senior agent hated hospitals, he was glad the two weeks was over.

"Get moving, DiNozzo!" Gibbs called. Tony frowned as he jumped over to the older man.

"I'm moving as fast as I can, boss!" Tony said as the younger man reached his destination. "It's hard with this... this... _thing_."

"Well, Doctor Adler says that you'll have to walk with it for another week." Gibbs said as he sat down at the driver's seat in his car. "I still don't think that's necessary." Tony said as he sat down next to Gibbs. "No one asked for your opinion, DiNozzo." Gibbs said and started driving. "So shut it."

"If anyone would've asked me I would've been out a _long_ time ago." Tony mumbled. "Anyway, you can just drop me of at my place and I'll..."

"In your dreams, DiNozzo." Gibbs interrupted and turned violently. "You're staying at my place, whether you like it or not."

"Boss, I don't need..."

"A babysitter, I know the drill." Gibbs said. "You're a big boy and can take care of yourself, always have and always will and you could make it on your own." Gibbs looked at his senior agent. "But I'm not buying it, DiNozzo."

Before Tony could answer, Gibbs stopped the car abruptly in front of his house. Getting out, Gibbs went over to the other side and opened Tony's door and the younger man stood up. The older man placed his hand on Tony's shoulder and supported him the short walk towards the front door.

Once inside the small house, Tony sighed heavily. Knowing what the younger man was about to say, Gibbs let go of Tony's shoulder. "You know where the spare room is." Tony smiled a little and walked down the hallway, towards Gibbs' spare room. Gibbs watched him go into the room, heard the bed creak as Tony laid down.

The hour passed. Gibbs sat in his sofa in front of the TV, sipping on a cup of coffee, and watched the news. As the weather forecast ended, a woman appeared on the screen.

'_And in other news, successful businessman Anthony DiNozzo Sr. is retiring. The founder and director of the world-famous DiNozzo Industries with its head office in Long Island turns 53 next year and it is well known that DiNozzo Sr. has been planning this retirement for some time. His successor will be his son, Nathan DiNozzo, who has been DiNozzo Sr.'s right hand for a couple of years. Rumours has it that there is another son who was offered the position of DiNozzo Sr.'s successor, namely an Anthony DiNozzo Jr., but this offer was turned down. DiNozzo Sr. says that he doesn't have a son older than Nathan. DiNozzo Industries is known for it's...'_

Gibbs sighed and turned off the TV. The second he did so, a knock was heard on the door. Getting up, Gibbs walked over to the door and opened it. He smiled as he saw the young woman standing there. "I was expecting you sooner, Abs."

"Yeah..." Abby said as she made her way into the house. "I had to finish a couple of things in the lab first." The young Goth sat down at the table in the kitchen. "Tony sleeping?"

"Yeah." Gibbs said. "Fell asleep right after we got here."

"Actually, the reason I'm late is 'cuz Duck-man found something." Abby said quietly. Gibbs sat down in front of her. "What?" Gibbs asked.

"He took some DNA from Maria's babies, trying to match it to find the father." Abby explained. "And I got a match right before I was meaning to go."

"Who was it?" Gibbs asked. Abby sighed quietly.

"Martin Jensen."

"Aw, sh..." Gibbs said. Abby nodded in a silent agreement. "Should we tell him?" the young Goth asked. Gibbs looked down the hallway. Seeing the door to Tony's room was still closed, he turned back to Abby.

"I think it's best if we don't." Gibbs said. "Jensen put him through hell, and I don't think Tony will feel any better knowing Jensen was the father."

"You're probably right, Boss-man." Abby said.

Gibbs and Abby sat there in silent, not knowing how much time passed as they did. Abby didn't leave the house, saying she wanted to be there when Tony woke up. Tony didn't wake up until the next morning and Gibbs and Abby never told Tony about Jensen and Maria.

As the days passed, Tony received a letter which Abby had brought with her from his apartment. The letter, which no one except Tony got to see, contained a small piece of paper with a couple of words written on it.

_Anthony, I found this as I went through Maria's things. I think you should have it. I wish you good luck and I hope that we shall see each other again at a more... joyful moment._

_Matt DiNozzo_

Tony smiled a bit as he read his youngest brother's words and turned the envelope where the letter had been in upside down. A photo fell down and Tony picked it up. There was a bunch of people standing around a bed where a woman laid. Tony recognized the woman immediately; it was his mother. Around her stood Tony's father and siblings. Ten year-old Tony stood in the middle, holding a blanket in one of his arms. A small hand held the thumb of his other hand, the small hand that belonged to the newly-born Maria. Tony turned the photo around.

_Maria Angelica DiNozzo, ten minutes old, with family._

Tony looked up from the photo and sighed heavily. As he sat down, he felt that everything was okay at last. So, in his loneliness, Tony moved his head back so that he was facing the roof. He closed his eyes slowly.

And the tears came.

_Fin_

_Authoress' note: Thank you, thank you! That was my first story and I have to admit, I'm impressed! 16259 words and 45 pages in Microsoft Word! WOW!!!_

_But don't fear! I won't give up writing; this is to fun! So, I'll have the next story updated in some time, I have the plot but I don't have a name... But I'm still up to my ears in homework and it will probably take some weeks to write and publish story two._

_But until then, I want to thank all of you who have supported me in this. You know who you are!_


End file.
